Rapunzel
by Kath Kou
Summary: Adaptación del cuento Rapunzel de los hermanos Grimm al universo de Sailor Moon, especial para el grupo Constelacion Estelar.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento. La historia es una adaptación especial para el grupo Constelación estelar.

 _._

 _._

 ** _RAPUNZEL_**

Un feliz matrimonio que vivía a las afueras de un pueblo llamado _"_ _Shadow Galactica_ _",_ era conformado por una mujer de largos cabellos bicolor, dorado y puntas rojas, sus fuertes ojos color rubí estaban llenos de infinito amor y ternura, su nombre era Galaxia. Su esposo, era un alto hombre con cabellos platinados y unos ojos con un increíble y extraño color violeta, él era Diamante. Juntos eran un matrimonio pleno, llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y lo único que les faltaba para completar esa plenitud era el nacimiento de un hijo.

Galaxia estaba empeñada en tener un bebé, lo había intentado todo y solo mucho tiempo después casi antes de que se rindiera, su esfuerzo fue recompensado, la bella y amable mujer quedo embarazada de su primer hijo.

Un día recostaba en lo alto de su alcoba un hermoso jardín capto su atención, ellos vivían en una cabaña de dos pisos, a su lado siempre habían tenido un hermoso jardín lleno de flora y diversos alimentos cosechados. Nunca le había prestado atención aquel jardín, en realidad ambos lo ignoraban, pues se rumoraba que una malvada hechicera era la dueña de aquellas tierras. Con los días y con el avance de su embarazo, los estragos provocados por el comenzaron hacer de las suyas en Galaxia.

Unos días atrás había visto una manzana hermosa, lucia roja y brillante, y desde ese día no había dejado de pensar en ella, la quería sin importar nada mas. Diamante se negó en un principio a semejante capricho de su esposa pero con forme el tiempo paso y Galaxia no satisfacía ese antojo comenzó a obsesionarse por aquellas manzanas, enfermando gravemente.

Por la salud de su amada Galaxia, Diamante se arriesgo a entrar en aquel peligroso territorio, escalo una barda que separaba las propiedades y comenzó a robarse tan deseadas manzanas.

Diamante pensó que el llevarle aquellas manzanas seria el termino de esa extraña obsesión pero fue exactamente todo lo contrario. Galaxia cada vez quería mas y mas manzanas. Su esposo con tal de no verla enferma regresaba a escondidas cada noche, hasta que una fue descubierto por la temible bruja.

Diamante comenzó a levantar la vista, una larga pierna descubierta fue lo primero que sus ojos captaron. Después un escultural cuerpo enmarcado por un apretado y revelador vestido negro con toque rosa se revelaron ante él. Largos y brillantes cabellos rosados amarrados en un ridículo peinado de dos coletas con picos enmarcaban el blanco rostro de una mujer, en la oscuridad de la noche sus ojos color rubí parecían brillaban de maldad.

—¿Que es lo que tenemos aquí? —una sensual voz fingida salió de los labios de la bruja—. ¿Un ladrón? ¿Acaso no sabes que robarle a la gran bruja Black Lady puede traerte problemas?

—Lo siento pero mi esposa esta muy grave, ella esta embarazada y sus antojos por sus manzanas la estaba matando.

—Es una pena que tu esposa muera de antojo porque no puedo permitirte salir, pagaras tu osadía con tu vida —Black Lady amenazo.

—Puedo pagarle por ellas

Los ojos de Black Lady brillaron con maldad.

—Puedes llevarte todas las manzanas que quieras por ultima vez. —sonrío maliciosamente—. Pero a cambio quiero que me entregues a tu hijo, yo seré su madre y lo cuidare sin que nada le falte, es eso o tu vida, aunque seria una pena que escogieras tu segunda opción, tu morirías y tu esposa e hijo también.

Sin mas remedio que aceptar Diamante sello el trato con la malvada bruja de cabellos rosa. El día que Galaxia dio a luz, una pequeña y hermosa niña de rubios cabellos como su madre nació, Diamante pensaba escapar pero la bruja se apareció frente a ellos y le arrebato a la pequeña criatura.

—Adiós, Minako —el triste esposo se despidió de su pequeña.

—Se llamara Rapunzel —aclaro la bruja.

Pasaron dieciocho años, la pequeña princesa ahora era toda una jovencita próxima a cumplir años. La chica era hermosa, su larga cabellera color oro, media veinte metros, poseía unos enormes y luminosos ojos color azul cielo, su bello y pálido rostro era complemento de unas finas facciones dignas de una princesa, tenia pecas alrededor de su nariz y en mejillas y sus labios rosa, la hacían parecer a la diosa de Venus.

Vivía en una enorme torre aislada del mundo con su único compañero, un gato, llamado Artemis. Su carácter alegre e hiperactivo la mantenían haciendo cosas todo el tiempo. Su energía era inagotable al igual que su curiosidad, la rubia chica sabia hacer de todo, limpiaba, leía libros unos dos o tres, pintaba en las paredes de su habitación, tejía, cocinaba no del todo bien, rompecabezas, dardos, ajedrez, alfarería, teatro, escalaba con su cabello, diseñaba, cepillaba su cabello y volvía a leer los libros. Las mismas actividades durante todos los días de sus dieciocho años, estaba cansada y aburrida, quería algo mas.

—¡Rapunzel! Deja caer tu cabello —un grito fuera de la torre llamo la atención de la rubia.

—¡Madre! —la rubia se apresuro a la ventana de la torre lanzando su interminable cabello.

—¡Madre Black Lady! Te extrañe tanto.

Black Lady le llevaba comida a la chica todas la tardes y la única forma de entrar era escalando el largo cabello de Rapunzel.

—Come y rapido.

Después de la visita de su madre, Rapunzel se quedo triste y sola nuevamente, a veces hablaba con Artemis pero el gato no podía responderle. La única forma en la que la chica se sentía mejor era cantando.

Una mañana mientras ella cantaba, un príncipe de castaños cabellos cabalgaba por el bosque, iba sumamente distraído, su padre el rey de Kinmoku le había sentenciado unas cuantas semanas para que se casara y eso lo tenia tenso. Si bien no era un interesante hombre desenvuelto tampoco era un amargado, claro que tenia lo suyo. Era guapo y lo mas importante era inteligente, le gustaba leer, cultivarse, eso debían buscar las mujeres y no coqueterias y poses de galán. Él amaba la soledad y la tranquilidad, era sentimental, aunque muy en el fondo. Siempre trataba de mostrarse serio y distante, y solía usar palabras que la mayoría no y, estaba seguro que ni si quiera sabían que existían pero le parecía divertido ver la cara de asombro de los demás. Su padre, le había dicho que le sentaría bien un viaje.

Una melodiosa voz logro captar su atención, trato de seguir aquella hermosa voz que lo tenia cautivado, pero solo llego a un lugar del bosque sin salida. Cansado y desesperado se recargo tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, siempre había sido una persona analítica no tenia por que dejarse llevar por algo que tal vez era producto de su imaginación, es decir quien estaría cantando en medio de un bosque.

Coloco sus manos en lo que parecía ser una pared con hierbas para recargarse y tomar un poco de aire, como si fuera una clase de magia la pared desapareció por un segundo, provocando que el príncipe terminara por caerse.

—Perfecto Taiki, lo único que faltaba, príncipe con mayor intelecto de la historia terminara de bruces —el príncipe refunfuñaba.

Al levantarse, frente a él se levantaba una imponente torre, dio un rápido vistazo y concluyo que de ninguna forma podría estar abandonado aquel lugar pues se veía en optimas condiciones. Aunque se preguntaba quien porta vivir en un lugar tan escondido, alto y solo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de imaginarlo, curioso se acerco para analizar detenidamente.

Mientras trataba de buscar una puerta para entrar, escucho ruidos que provenían del mismo camino por donde el llego y sabiamente opto por esconderse. Una mujer encapuchada se paro a un costado de la torre.

—¡Rapunzel! ¡Deja caer tu cabello! —grito la mujer.

«¡¿Que es eso?!»

Pensó el príncipe, al ver una larga trenza de cabellos dorados que parecía interminable y mas al ver aquella misteriosa mujer subir por ahí.

Decidió que lo mejor era regresar, tal ves la deshidratación o la falta de descanso lo estaban afectando, de alguna forma regreso al pequeño pueblo donde estaba quedando. Pensó que un baño, comida y sueño le caerían bien.

Despertó de golpe, había soñado con esa voz y con aquella melodía. Gracias a su memoria eidética escribió la canción en una hoja.

 ** _La puerta debes abrir y el tiempo que restará_**

 ** _respira profundamente_**

 ** _Tus ojos ojos debes alzar y al futuro mirar_**

 ** _dame un beso por última vez_**

 ** _y luego hay que continuar_**

 ** _La estrella del destino ha hecho su elección_**

 ** _la ruta hacia el futuro no debemos perder_**

 ** _No olvides jamás tu promesa de amor,_**

 ** _Te amo._**

Pero extrañamente comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Intento una vez mas conciliar el sueño sin lograrlo y entonces decidió poner fin a su ansiedad, salió a mitad de la noche dispuesto a escalar esa torre.

Al llegar intento escalar pero su nula actividad física no fue de mucha ayuda y extrañado por su nueva actitud aventurera, opto por el plan siguiente.

—¡Rapunzel! ¡Deja caer tu cabello! —grito de la forma mas femenina que pudo.

La trenza salió por la ventana como había visto por la mañana y escalo. Justo cuando entro por la ventana, comenzó a analizar el lugar como era su costumbre pero un golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo, quedando inconsciente de manera rápida.

Rapunzel completamente espantada de ver a un sujeto que no era su madre Black Lady, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, golpearlo. Aquel sujeto inconsciente en el suelo parecía indefenso, con uno de sus pinceles, comenzó a picarlo por el cuerpo y después por la cara, el chico comenzó a despertar.

—¿Pero que fue…? —no termino pues otro golpe lo dejo inconsciente.

Espantada decidió amarrarlo con su mismo cabello en una silla, cuando despertara no podría hacerle daño. Unos minutos después Rapunzel quedo cautivada por los hermosos ojos color violeta del chico, mientras estuvo inconsciente tuvo oportunidad de observarlo y para nada era como su madre le había dicho, no tenia colmillos lo comprobó con uno de sus pinceles.

Una vez que ojos violetas y azules se encontraron el corazón de Rapunzel comenzó a latir desenfrenado, su intensa mirada la hacia sentir nerviosa.

—¿Quien eres tu y que pretendes al entrar así? —recupero el habla y le pregunto apuntando con su pincel.

—¿Podrías soltarme? —pregunto

—¿Y si me haces daño?

—Acaso luzco como un delincuente.

El chico tenia razón, sus ropas parecían ser muy finas, aunque claro no tenia como comparar.

—¿Como me encontraste?

—Niña haces demasiada preguntas —respondió frustrado el príncipe.

—Mi nombre es Rapunzel y no soy una niña —motivada por su curiosidad se le ocurrió hacer un trato —. Yo te suelto si tu me prometes contarme todo acerca del mundo exterior y claro no hacerme daño, ¿trato?

La rubia extendió su mano y de repente el chico amarrado en la silla comenzó a reír.

—¿Como pretendes que te de la mano si me tienes amarrado?

—Lo siento —dijo sonrojada, la sonrisa del chico lo hacia ver aun mas atractivo, sacudió su cabeza por el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamiento.

—Te entiendo pero esta bien tenemos un trato, eres extraña y me hiciste reír, algo igual de extraño.

Rapunzel soltó al chico y comenzaron a platicar, mas bien el chico respondía todas sus preguntas.

—¿En verdad nunca has salido de este lugar?

—Mi madre no me lo permite, dice edu el mundo es cruel y malo y que ella solo quiere protegerme.

—Ya veo —respondió pensativo mientras la miraba.

Rapunzel era demasiado alegre e irradiaba una felicidad contagiosa, con ella se sentía cómodo. Ademas era muy hermosa, era ternura y belleza pura, despertaba el instinto protector en él, deseaba abrazarla y no soltarla jamas.

Asustado por la dirección de sus pensamientos de levanto dispuesto a irse prometiéndole por alguna extraña razón que la siguiesen noche regresaría. Rapunzel quedo encantada con el chico y le contaba a su gato todo, como si él pudiera responder, por supuesto aquella noche la rubia no pudo conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin lo logro, cabellos castaños, ojos violetas y sonrisa encantadora invadieron sus sueños.

Los días pasaron volando para Rapunzel, debido con las constantes visitas nocturnas del gallardo príncipe. Casi por costumbre Taiki se escapaba todas las noches a la torre de Rapunzel y gritaba aquellas palabras que sabia de memoria.

La verdad era que, para Taiki era un placer, un verdadero deleite pronunciar el nombre de aquella hermosa chica. Taiki sentía que algo se removía en su ser cada vez que sus finos labios rozaban su nombre. No sabia que sentía pero sin pensarlo cada noche sus firmes pasos lo llevaban aquel lugar, siempre fue un hombre recto nunca se el ocurrido pensar en amor.

Entre la convivencia de ambos la confianza se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, cuando estaban juntos casi podía palparse un ambiente cargado de pasión, aunque el par de enamorados no se percatara de ello.

Un día sin mas el príncipe soltó una petición de matrimonio a la chica y esta encantada acepto, acordaron que cada vez que la visitara llevaría sabanas y cuando estas fueran lo suficientemente largas como para bajar, entonces se escaria con él.

Una tarde la madre de Rapunzel fue a verla y al entrar a la habitación, Rapunzel cometió una imprudencia.

—Tu no pesas tanto como el príncipe —Rapunzel pensó en voz alta.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Nada

—Con que me desobedeciste, juro que ahora pagaras por eso —grito furiosa.

Black Lady comenzó a cortar los cabellos se Rapunzel, al termino se la llevo lejos de la torre encerrándola en otro lugar.

Taiki como todas las noche regreso a la torre para ver a su adorada rubia.

—¡Rapunzel! ¡Deja caer tu cabello! —se apresuro a gritar.

La trenza de Rapunzel salió por la ventana como siempre y el chico subió rápidamente.

—¡Rapunzel!

Al entras descubrir que los cabellos de la rubia estaban amarrados en unas vigas y no había señal de la chica por ningún lado. La malvada risa de Black Lady resonó por el cuarto y salir de entre las sombras.

—¿Buscas a tu torpe Rapunzel? Siento mucho decirlo príncipe pero no volverás a verla, ella es casa perdida para ti y no la encontraras nunca.

Al escuchar aquella verdad el príncipe preso de un terrible dolor comenzó a sacudir a la bruja, exigiéndole darle la ubicación de la rubia. Un forcejeo entre ambos comenzó a llevarlos cerca de la ventana, sin poder evitarlo ambos atravesaron la ventana en su pleito.

La bruja perdió la vida al instante pero el Taiki por fortuna salir con vida aunque las zarzas en las que cayo le atravesaron los ojos, dejándolo ciego.

Taiki comenzó a vagar por el bosque lleno de dolor, extrañaba a su Rapunzel y solo podía lamentarse y llorar por su perdida. Muchos años anduvo así vagando sin saber por donde hasta que un día la misma voz que en el pasado lo condujo a Rapunzel volvió a resonar en sus oídos y conducido por aquella maravillosa melodía, decidió seguirla encontrando a Rapunzel escondida en algún lugar.

Rapunzel al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato y se lanzo a su cuello llorando amargamente, la rubia levanto su rostro para ver mejor a su adorado chico. Una enorme sorpresa se llevo al ver que aquellos ojos violeta llenos de vida se encontraba apagados, Taiki pos su parte comenzó a dejarse vencer ante la falta de alimento y el cansancio. Rapuzel lo coloco en su regazo y le regalo un poco de agua. Mientras Taiki bebía Rapunzel volvió a llorar amargamente y unas lagrimas lograron caer en los ojos del chico, regresándole la vista por completo.

Rapunzel lloro de alegría al ver nuevamente aquellos ojos violetas que la cautivaron.

—Nunca vuelvas a dejarme —chillo colocando pegando su frente en la de él.

—Es una promesa —respondió el príncipe—. Te amo Rapunzel.

El príncipe Taiki sello esa promesa con un beso lleno de amor.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mis adoradas estrellas, bienvenidos nuevamente a esta historia._

 _Si estas aqui supongo vienes del grupo Constelacion,_

 _espero que esta adaptación les agrade tanto como a mi me gusto hacerla._

 _La canción que utilice es la que Mina canta en la audición de la temporada Stars,_

 _la ruta de Venus._

 _Aunque no es forzoso espero alguno de sus comentarios, que me hacen tan feliz._

 _Por cierto todos tenemos un niño dentro y creo que debemos dejarlo salir de vez en cuando._

 _¡Feliz dia del niño!_

 ** _¡Que el resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!_**


End file.
